Give Me Anything
by NewVoice
Summary: I'm feeling you; You're feeling me, What exactly is holding us back? I’m feeling you, Are you feeling me? Just give me something Please give me, give me anything. One-shot Song-fic.


**Give Me Anything - The Maine**

**Chad's POV**

_The boys they have their eyes all over you,  
And you're loving every second of attention.  
I need to find just some way to get through,  
Or at least some way that I can mention._

"Mind letting the line move Monroe?" I asked as I walked up to the frozen yogurt line. Stupid cute Sonny Monroe was there with a bunch of guys from that new show 'Suzie the Vampire Tamer' standing around and flirting with her. She just glared at me. _Why am I finding this so attractive?_

"Whatever Cooper." She walked away towards the So Random table, leaving the other guys and me behind. I really have absolutely no idea why i was so relieved to see her brush them off along with me. Really, I don't.

_I'm feeling you;  
You're feeling me,  
What exactly is holding us back?_

_I'm feeling you,_

_Are you feeling me?  
Just give me something_

_Give me, give me anything._

It took me a while but I have come to the unfortunate conclusion that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am in love with that perky brunette from Chuckle city. And by the looks of things she fell for the old Chad Dylan Cooper charm. Or at least I think she did. That girl is so damn confusing. One day we're friends and the next we're fighting, although that may be my fault. I just wish she'd give me a signal, something, anything so I know for sure she's interested.

_Oh it's you,  
And it's true,  
You're electric I can't get over it.  
Oh it's you,  
And it's true,  
You're electric I can't get over it._

"Hey Sonny. How's it going?" I asked. After wondering the halls of So Random I was finally able to 'accidentally' bump into her by the snack table.

"Eh…fine I guess. What are you doing here?" Sonny asked obviously confused by my presence. _Or maybe she's just dazzled, I know I'm better than that stupid vampire._

"Well I decided to do a little experiment. Find out how much better the food over at The Falls is then it is at Chuckle City." I reached my hand out to grab a donut out of the basket.

"Chad! You can't have one now." She put her arm out to block me. My hand accidentally brushed against hers. It literally felt like there was a bolt of electricity shooting up my arm. Too bad I had to act like nothing happened.

"Well now I _have_ to have one." I moved my arm around her's and grabbed a donut. When I walked past her I purposely bumped her shoulder just to see if I would be able to feel the electricity again. And I did.

_You're running through my veins you feel like a freight train,  
I'm trying everything to keep my hands off of you.  
So give me something,  
Please just give me anything,  
Cause I want you more then they do_

I know I'm in love with Sonny. But I've never been in love before so is it normal to never stop thinking about the person? It's like I can't go anywhere without being reminded of her. I still don't know if she for sure likes me back yet, but it's getting hard to just pass her in the halls and not kiss her with all my might. And if anymore extra's try to get a date with her I'm going to make sure they never work in Hollywood again! They don't deserve her, I on the other hand do.

_And oh no,  
I think I lost myself in your deep blue eyes,  
And oh no,  
I think it's time we cut to the chase tonight._

_Oh shit she looks good today._ I had barged into Sonny's dressing room like I normally did, but today she looked…different.

"What happened to you?" I asked, attempting to keep my cool.

"Oh nothing much. Tawni showed me some make-up tips that supposedly make my eyes pop." She popped her lips for an added effect. I know I looked like a total creep. Sonny was sitting at her vanity looking in the mirror and was standing behind her looking at her face through the mirror.

"Well…um…it looks…good." I stuttered. This girl was amazing. She had actually made _The _Chad Dylan Cooper stutter.

"Wow, a compliment. I'm amazed Chad. Thanks." Sonny said. Her gorgeous brown eyes opened more then usual in mock surprise. Then she giggled as her eyes returned back to normal.

"Screw it." I muttered. I stepped up so I was right beside Sonny and bent down to her height. Before she could say anything or question what I was doing I crashed my lips onto hers. She was taken by surprise but once that subsided she began kissing me back. _Finally._ I thought smugly.


End file.
